


Confirmation

by Scribewraith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment fic. Rodney gets propositioned while on an away mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

“You see that big hairy lunk behind me?” He points. He doesn’t have to look to know where Ronon is. He’s always looming nearby, as if he can somehow protect Rodney more effectively if he’s within a few strides. 

The girl in front of him pauses in her not-so-casual touch along his arm and blinks. She’s been flirting with him for the past twenty minutes in the guise of finding out more about Atlantean science. He doesn’t usually take this long to get it, and he’s still pretty convinced that the only people who are likely to pay him any attention are the girls who don’t think they even begin to stand a chance with Sheppard, but she’s not the first at this dinner to walk right past John and engage him in intimate conversation.

Six months ago he would have enjoyed all the attention, played up to it even. He’d be glancing across to make sure that Sheppard saw so that he’d be able to win this round of one upmanship. Now this is one of those areas that are out of bounds in their little competition. He’s not interested and his repeated need to brush these women off is starting to get a little tiresome.

Sometimes he thinks he’s lucky that Ronon’s not the jealous type. The thing he and Sheppard have – the banter, the shared jokes, the touching and the closeness – was always a topic of veiled animosity with Katie. She’d bring it up whenever she thought he wasn’t paying her enough attention. Ronon just thinks it’s funny. He doesn’t even take sides, which Rodney sometimes finds a little annoying.

“He’s my boyfriend. Do you understand that?”

There’s silence all around him and both Sheppard and Teyla are looking at him in surprise: it’s the first time he’s said it so publicly. He’s not game yet to turn around and see how Ronon’s going to take it but then he suddenly feels a strong hand on his shoulder and the warmth of Ronon’s body behind him.

Teyla’s the first to react, sizing up the situation, checking the crowd to see if this is going to cause an adverse reaction, moving into a defensive position. There’s nothing else beyond a murmur, at first, and then the village chief comes over and congratulates them, shaking both their hands and patting them on the back.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t know,” he says. “If we had known you were taken we would not have put forth our daughters for you.” It takes a second for the chief’s words to sink in but when it does he takes a glance around the room and notices that each of the girls who had come up to him during the dinner is now standing in groups with people that could easily be interpreted as very proud parents.

“Oh. Oh,” says Rodney. “I didn’t realise.” Normally something as obvious as the need for exogamy and outbreeding in such a small genetic pool would interest him, as would the need to gloat about their selection of him over Sheppard, but right now, with Ronon standing at his shoulder all Rodney can do is blush. “I’m sorry we misled you,” he says and then he starts to mumble something about Sheppard’s supposed genius IQ when Teyla interrupts and begins to smooth things over.

He’s distracted from following the conversation abut the recentness of their courtship by Ronon’s arm wrapping around his shoulders and a whisper in his ear: “Do you want to go outside now?” Rodney nods and Ronon drops his arm and walks ahead of him.

The air is cool after the heated room they’ve just left. It’s a spring evening and the sky is full of stars, unrecognisable constellations but he knows if he looks for it he can find Atlantis.

“Thank you.” It’s said quietly and Rodney turns around. Ronon’s leaning against the building, his arms crossed and his head bowed slightly down. All Rodney can really see is the glow of the moon reflecting in his eyes.

Rodney’s not quite sure what to say. He feels like he should say ‘You’re welcome’ but it doesn’t feel right. He takes a step forward and runs his hand down Ronon’s chin. He likes the feel of the bristle. “You know, don’t you…” Ronon isn’t saying anything and Rodney looks away. “… That I’m in love with you.” Rodney looks back and Ronon is nodding.


End file.
